


Attachments

by penpaninu



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Lair of the Shadow Broker goodness, Shepard woke up with alittle something extra, what does Cereberus want with Shepard, will Liara understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpaninu/pseuds/penpaninu
Summary: This is a gift for Revans_Mask and her Elective Surgery series, particularly the "Flesh is Weak" one. Shepard gets remade with alittle something extra. Set at the start of Mass Effect 2. Enjoy!
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. An Interesting Development

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revans_Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/gifts).



> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own anything belonging to “Mass Effect 2” or anyone in that universe. They all belong to Bioware.
> 
> Author’s note: It’s all Revans_Mask’s fault. All of it :P I hope this is accepted and enjoyed.

Shepard grumbled as she pinched her cloth robe closed in the back. Her bare legs were cold in the sterile white medical room and instead of sitting on the examination table, she paced. She’d just come out of battle, had just finished probing the situation on Freedom’s Progress and while she’d been glad to have run into an old friend, even Tali didn’t seem inclined to put her life on hold just because she’d been brought back from the dead.  
Shepard admit it hurt. But at least her old friend was glad to see her and they’d completed the mission together. She even was able to lead as usual, going against Miranda’s suggestions to give Veetor over to Cerberus. She’d let the nervous quarian go with Tali and her crew for psychological help. 

Now the current situation. Shepard eyed the red and gold logos painted on the walls. Usually after a mission she liked to have a few glasses of brandy and put together one of her ship models. But immediately after leaving Freedom’s Progress, Miranda Lawson had all but forced her into one of the facility’s medical room, urging her to undress.  
Shepard knew Miranda had been instrumental in her body’s reconstruction but still, she was done with medical probing. She was here, she was alive and in one piece. That’s what counted, right? Well alive and with a new appendage crafted onto her body. Shepard palmed the new shaft between her legs. It poked up half hard beneath her cloth robe and she was somewhat alarmed at its responsiveness. Shepard had been shocked to discover that extra bit upon awakening at the Lazarus project station. But there hadn’t been time to contemplate it, there had been a voice on the loudspeaker urging her to get up, get up, Shepard, and fight. New body discovers would have to wait until a safe time.

Now that Shepard knew Miranda had been one of her medical officers, she wanted to sink into the floor with embarrassment knowing that she’d probably helped craft and handle her shaft many times while she was under. The beautiful operative’s smile as she was escorted to this room was telling and Shepard was too flabbergasted to ask aloud.  
Two firefights down and safe at a Cerberus installation, and now Shepard had time to worry about her bodily changes. Her life had been lost for two years. She woke up with two new teammates she had command over. But what about the Alliance? She still had to track down her friends. Tali had been one check mark she’d need to come back to. And Liara…..

Shepard wondered what the hell she was going to tell her girlfriend. She WAS still her girlfriend, wasn’t she? She’d been dead. If Liara had moved on, could she complain? The least she could do was see her, or at least send out an extranet mail message alerting her to her status. She wanted to go find her now, but no, Miranda insisted on medical exam first. Shepard crossed her arms over her chest, tapping one bare foot on the cold floor. When she got out of here, she’d have words for her alright….  
When the door slid open, Shepard was surprised to see an asari dressed in a white medical uniform. Her eyebrow raised high. While she wasn’t a stranger to any of the alien species of the galaxy, Cerberus was certainly humanity-only bent. No way would they employ an asari.  
“Aren’t you in the wrong place?” Shepard blurted out. The asari chuckled and closed the door behind her. This was just getting too weird.

“No, Commander. How are you feeling after your fight?” The woman ran her hands down Shepard’s bare arms, tracing her muscles. Shepard shuddered, her nipples tightening behind the gown. Her touch was far more intimate than clinical, and she was responding, damn her body. She couldn’t begin to reign in her newly constructed desire as her cock stiffened, tenting her robe. Shepard blushed hotly. This new world upon awakening was proving to be a nightmare.  
“F-fine. I’m fine. What are you looking for?” Shepard asked, trying to sound casual. Her cock throbbed, responding to every move the asari made. The woman ran her blue fingers down across Shepard’s collar bone. She traced along the collar of her robe and gestured for Shepard to turn around. Shepard did on reflex and tried to grab the robe as it was untied and began to fall around her hips. Too late, she was exposed and the asari gestured to the examination table.

“Take a seat and we’ll get underway,” she said matter-of-factly. Shepard’s cock ached. She gingerly sat, tugging at the robe to half lay over her thighs.  
“I told you, I’m fine. No heart problems, nothing weird. I’ve been in many fights,” she muttered, face red hot in a blush. The asari ran an errant hand down her belly and Shepard gasped when she grasped her by the cock. Okay, now she was ready for lift-off. She mentally commiserated with her male officers of the past. No wonder they went crazy whenever they had something going on. She felt like she was going to burst! “Hey! What the!”  
The asari shrugged her white top open revealing ample blue breasts and Shepard gaped at the sight. She kept stroking her shaft firmly, establishing a firm rhythm. “Just relax, Commander. You’ve had an abnormal day as it is and there’s a lot to get used to.”

“What are…hey, stop it,” Shepard tried to bat her away, trying to focus on Liara. Not only was she going to have to explain her new appendage to her, but also these baser primal desires.  
“It’s quite alright.” The asari’s voice grew throaty as she knelt down and at the first pull of her mouth over the head of her cock, Shepard cried out. “You need release, don’t you? Just relax. That’s your only requirement.”

“But…I don’t…..fuck,” Shepard mumbled as she was pinned to the spot, watching the apparent nurse go down on her. Lust coiled hotly through her belly, screaming to be let out and Shepard closed her eyes, focusing on the hot wet mouth servicing her aching flesh. Her hips made churning movements on the table and suddenly thrust upward as her peak crested and she was coming, spurting into the asari’s mouth. The woman smiled, pulled back, running her tongue up and down her wet shaft, taking it back in to swallow her next spurts. Shepard leaned back on the table, gasping for breath. She felt like she’d run a mile, she was so winded. But when the asari pulled back and kept servicing her twitching shaft, she found herself hard again. Shepard groaned with embarrassment. 

“You don’t….hey, that’s enough.” But once wasn’t enough and Shepard had to come again. She let herself have it, cupping the back of the woman’s crest to guide her rhythm. The asari seemed to respond to that, purring around her length and Shepard ached. Her next orgasm flashed white light behind her eyes, it was so explosive. Shepard groaned, slumping on the table. The asari woman handed her back her robe and went to clean herself off at the sink. Shepard watched her, flesh satiated, but mind somewhat troubled.  
“You didn’t have to do that.”  
The woman chuckled, drying her hands off in the sink. Her face was wiped off and she looked presentable once more. “Maybe not, but we all need release in our personal day to day. And you’re needed for something important. I wish you well on your journey, Commander.”

Shepard blushed, pulling the robe on again. “Thanks?” What else did you say to something like that? Weird couldn’t even begin to describe what had just happened. Usually something this unexpected could have gone down at a bar. Not after dying and being medically revived.  
“I must be going. Take care, Commander.”

Shepard looked around the examination room. She stood on shaky legs and exited to the adjoining chamber. She was ready to start asking for her clothes.

• * * * *  
• 

There was a knock at the office door Miranda was using while they were at this facility. “Come in!” she called.  
She’d had word they’d be relocating to Shepard’s new ship very soon. She was going over Shepard’s medical files but set them aside as she looked up at the asari…. Worker they’d hired. The woman shut the door behind her.  
“How is she?”  
“Fine. Very healthy. She has released and seems less frustrated.”

“Good.” Miranda rubbed her hands together. While she would have preferred to have one of their human operatives handle the issue her boss thought Shepard might have, they knew she had an affinity for asari. Or at least one asari in particular. Miranda made a mental note to check up on the good Dr. T’Soni at a later time. “How many releases?”  
“Two.”

Miranda eyed the asari. She certainly did a good job of cleaning herself then.  
“Very well. Thank you for your service. Our agreed upon price.” Miranda made a few keystrokes on her omni tool, forwarding the credits to the asari’s account. The woman nodded and left, hips almost deliberately swaying. Miranda shook her head.

While she’d taken point on reconstructing Shepard’s body, including its newly added physiological addition, she only somewhat agreed with The Illusive Man’s suggestion that they used outside help to relieve Shepard of any stress. ‘Men and thinking with their dicks,’ she’d scoffed to herself. But what the Illusive Man suggested, he usually meant as an order.

Miranda sighed and began typing her report for the day.

End for now


	2. Maintenance check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Mass Effect 2.” They all belong to Bioware.
> 
> Author’s notes: Chapter two! Just to reiterate, I don’t think this is cheating on Liara. The events below should explain. Its just a messy overlap. Inspired by the “Elective Surgery” and “Flesh is Weak” series by Revans_Mask, and hope you enjoy ^_^   
> Thanks for commenting, Revans_Mask and chibi17 ^_^

Shepard groaned to herself as the elevator doors dinged closed slowly. The thing moved slow but not as glacially slow as the one on the SR-1. So, there were small favors for that. But she was still alone stewing in her tangled thoughts as she waited for the climb to the top level of the ship. The commander’s quarters. Cerberus did give her a far more spacious bedroom than the Alliance and the small perks were wonderful. She even had her own shower stall and washroom far from the lines of service women waiting their turn in the level below.

“I’ll take it,” Shepard mumbled, watching the numbers climb slowly. Her boot began to tap on the metal grating floor. They’d just come back from a shot to Ilium where Shepard had hoped to score two birds with one stone. Liara was there, working in the information broker offices, and there were a couple of recruits to find. They’d secured Thane Krios, a lithe drell assassin that if Shepard swung that way would have been VERY happy to invite upstairs with her. But he seemed professional enough and that was all she needed right now.   
Shepard had sent Jacob back to the Normandy and had taken Thane, as well as Miranda, in tow with her to stop at Liara’s office at her invitation on the way back to the ship. Thane had been quiet and respectful, while Shepard was sure Miranda was eye-fucking her interaction with her ex-lover. The meeting had started hopeful enough.

Liara’s assistant had opened the door and Shepard had seen Liara from beyond, dressed in a beautiful floor-length dress, dressing down some kind of client on her hologram. The man looked flustered, rubbing his face openly and Liara shut the communique down with a curt parting shot.  
“Either you pay me, or I flay you alive. With my mind.”  
While Shepard’s cock jumped at the command in her once lover’s voice, Liara turned and the sweet woman had returned, lips spread wide in a hopeful smile. “Shepard!”

Shepard couldn’t help leaning in for a kiss on first contact. Liara had kissed her back. But the kiss had been too short and Liara had pulled away with a regretful look on her face. What was that about? Shepard had felt flummoxed, like she’d been punched in the stomach and her treat had been snatched while she was doubled over. She wanted to question Liara, try to pull her back into her aching arms, but Liara had moved around to sit behind her desk and Shepard had been resigned to the seat in front of it. Far from reach, far from touch.  
Their conversation had turned over in circles, and it was strange in itself. From what Shepard knew of Liara, she was probing for dangerous information and anyone could have been listening in on their conversation. Shepard couldn’t help asking for her to return with her. The sweet Liara had returned, whispering that she wanted to, but she couldn’t. That had alarmed Shepard to no end.

“What are you doing? Is there anything I can do to help?” Anything to lessen the stress inside her once lover’s eyes. Liara had smiled genuinely at her. She was touched, Shepard could see. Seeing her meant a lot to her. But she wasn’t going to stray from her mission.  
So, after helping hack a few terminals for Liara on the trading room floor, Shepard had bid her farewell. She DID need to see to things on the ship and make note of the other dossiers for teammates. Liara’s mystery would have to wait.  
Not that her body wasn’t paying the price for all the frustration her mind churned through. Her cock had been half hard all afternoon and lust dragged dirty images through Shepard’s mind of what she wanted to do to and with Liara. And she wasn’t inclined to come with her! The day was ending on a sour bend and Shepard dragged a hand down her face, growling softly under her breath.

Maybe she could try to masturbate and take the edge off. After that first blowjob the day of her resurrection, Shepard had been primed to go almost at the edge of a misinterpreted statement made by, well, anyone. Bad enough the newly recruited Kasumi Goto seemed to be a verbal tease. Visiting her room on deck made her stand at attention more often than not.  
The doors dinged open to her level and Shepard stepped off, ready to kick off her boots and trudge around in her socks. She WAS off duty. But a glance toward her desk area told her there was a visitor and definitely someone not of her crew.  
‘You have GOT To be kidding me!’ Shepard gaped for a moment but recovered. She strode forward angrily.  
“Who the hell are you and why are you in my quarters?”

Like the medical “aide”, the girl was asari. Clearly a young maiden, with a devilish grin on her lips. She was dressed in a standard maintenance crew uniform, but there was nothing standard how her breasts strained the top. Shepard half expected awful porn vid music to waft in from somewhere to aid the odd visitor.   
“I was sent to help. You’ve had a hard day, haven’t you?”  
Okay, her lines kind of sucked. But the odd delivery still made Shepard’s cock rise. She resisted the urge to palm it in front of yet another strange asari.  
“I mean it, kid. Get out. These are my quarters.”

“And it’s a beautiful room. Come on, Commander, don’t be shy. Relax and I’ll take care of everything,” The girl grinned, showing off pearly white teeth. She was sitting on Shepard’s desk chair, leaning to play with one of the models she had been working on. Its pieces were scattered around her monitor. Shepard gently took hold of her wrist and elbow, urging her to stand.  
“Please don’t touch that,” she issued in a crisp command. The asari pouted, especially when Shepard took the seat, leaning back slightly. “Now, where did you put the….”  
Shepard was shocked when the girl took the direct approach, hands skimming up on either side of her knees, up her thighs, and onto her shoulders as she climbed onto her lap. The asari delightedly found her straining erection, making short eager thrusts against it through their clothes. The juvenile gesture felt entirely too good and Shepard’s cock was straining instantly. Her hands settled over the asari’s ass, then she stood, half lifting, half throwing her away from the desk.

“Get off me!”  
The asari grabbed the edge of the desk and made an awkward save from a bad fall. She stumbled to her feet gracefully, youthful face somewhat hurt. But she closed the distance between them, hands running over Shepard’s aching body. Shepard’s new attachment didn’t want the contact to end so Shepard stopped fighting her with each passing moment. A cold sweat broke out along her temples as the asari unzipped her slacks and ran a hand inside, playing with her through her boxers.  
“Don’t be like that. We can have a real good time. We don’t even have to meld if you don’t want me in there. But you can be in me…”  
Shepard’s cock jumped at her words. Damn asari and their affinity for sexual adventures in their maiden years. The fantasy was proving to break her down and even thinking of Liara wasn’t helping. In fact, it made her harder.

“Fine,” Shepard gasped. She grasped the maiden’s elbow, nudging her toward the bed in the back of the cabin. “Get undressed, on the bed, hands and knees. I want that ass in the air.”  
The asari shivered at the suggestion and hurried to obey. Shepard following, kicking off her boots, pants and boxers, erection pointing the way. In her haste, she’d forgotten her uniform shirt and stupidly, her socks, but she didn’t care.  
Shepard regarded the lithe blue form presenting for her, shuddering with desire. Her mind’s eye lapped her into Liara and she hurried onto the mattress, kneeling up behind her. All too quickly she was rubbing up under her, testing the asari’s wetness. The girl moaned and tried to take her. Shepard hissed as the crown of her cock’s head was taken in. She gave a testing pump and half of her length was taken. It felt good, entirely too good.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” Shepard gasped, staring down at the girl’s ass. The asari moaned, arching her back and Shepard eased the rest of her length in with a few sharp thrusts. Once fully seated, she took off. She couldn’t help it. Shepard tried not to feel guilty that this first time was without her erstwhile girlfriend, but Liara had refused to leave Ilium. Palpable anger simmered below the surface at that. She loved her, still did, and Liara acted like she could care less. Dammit!  
The maiden writhed beneath her, wailing and screaming in a way that told Shepard her pleasure was very real. Good, she could still give someone pleasure even as her control was being ripped away. Shepard pounded her harder and harder. When the maiden came all over her cock, she was close. But Shepard wanted more. She gave the girl’s ass a slap and slid out. She regretted it as cool air wrapped around her swollen cock. Her head was leaking precum and she knew she was close.

“Get on top. I wanna see you work that ass,” Shepard commanded. She tore her uniform shirt off, a few buttons bouncing off at the impact. She rucked off her compression shirt beneath that and even toed her socks off as quickly as possible.  
Fully naked, she rolled onto her back, legs off the end of the bed, waiting to see what the maiden would do. Shivering, nipples erect and eyes swirling with black at the edges, the maiden crawled over her aching flesh, kneeling up over her thighs and balancing herself on Shepard’s legs. She eased down onto Shepard’s cock groaning with pleasure and worked her with steady hard thrusts.  
Shepard leaned back on her elbows watching, the lust in her belly coiling tighter and tighter. From the back, from this angle, she could pretend this stranger was her lover. She could almost hear Liara moaning her name….

Shepard sat up straight, working her abdominals to thrust hard up into the maiden arching onto her. The girl screamed as Shepard slung an arm around her waist and held her still, thrusting hard into her. Shepard finally let go, watching her release gush from their joining. The girl rode her enthusiastically then came again all over her again. Shepard felt her cock throb and spurt once, twice, a few more times, her thrusts losing their power with each one.  
When she was done, she sprawled on her back on the bed, her hairline wet with sweat and utterly spent. No wonder guys were idiots about this. She felt like she couldn’t move. Shepard was aware of the maiden dismounting off of her, and she sighed as her cock fell against her thigh, spent and satiated. Shepard leaned up, watching her limp toward the washroom to clean up. Shepard felt vaguely guilty, hoping she wasn’t hurt in any way. But a few minutes later, the asari returned, dressed back in her fake maintenance uniform and clean of any fluids.

“Are you okay, Commander?” she asked sweetly. Shepard nodding, reaching for a towel. She didn’t bother hiding her cock, it wasn’t like the girl hadn’t seen everything anyway.  
“Yeah. Uh, and thanks.”  
“Don’t mention it,” the maiden said sweetly. She blew a kiss toward the flustered commander who was hunting around on the floor for her discarded uniform. Well, that was going in the wash. “And Commander. Whoever she is, give her another chance. She’d be a fool to miss out on this.”

Shepard scratched her neck. The maiden hadn’t developed a mating meld between them but apparently, she couldn’t help a skimming one to glean what her problem was. Of course, she would read her turmoil in her mind’s disjointed thoughts.  
“Yeah. Uh, can you go?”  
“I was just going. Take care, Commander,” the maiden purred, pressing the command for the elevator and stepping on. Shepard watched the elevator doors close and limped off toward the washroom. A shower sounded good, then a brandy and a good nap. 

She was exhausted.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Chapter three is going to be fun :P Miranda comes into play but probably not as you picture it at the moment. Review if you liked. Cheers, lovelies.
> 
> Pen 3/03/2021


	3. Voyeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own anything belonging to “Mass Effect 2.” Naffing.
> 
> Author’s notes: this one kind of wrote itself. Or Miranda’s monologue did. Hope you all enjoy.

Miranda opened the door to her office and living quarters, cup of tea cradled in one hand. She’d finally gotten the security footage from Shepard’s little visitor last night descrambled and decrypted and she needed to view it before filing her report for the Illusive Man. Why Cerberus had to keep hiring alien help for Shepard’s little problem was beyond her. But Shepard’s affinity for asari, or one particular asari, was well known in her background file. Still, her pick of Kelly Chambers for ship yeoman and Shepard’s personal assistant had been her idea. She was sure Shepard would appreciate the human touch at some point.

Miranda made a mental note whether to directly reach out to Dr. T’soni or just keep her feelers out in the area. She knew she was slumming it on Ilium at present, but Cerberus did need to keep abreast of her activities. When she’d gone with Shepard and the newly recruited Thane to the planet to see her, Miranda had been on pins and needles. The file said they’d shared a purer sort of romance, affectionate and mutual. But the asari they’d met in her office was coolly put together, professional and hiding more than a few secrets behind a happy smile to seeing Shepard. There was something going on that they could exploit, Miranda was certain of it. She was only too glad T’Soni had refused Shepard’s offer to return to the Normandy, counting that as a victory. It had frustrated Shepard to no end, hence the Illusive Man’s selection of nightly visitor.

No matter, it was to aide in her evaluation of Shepard and her physical well-being. Miranda watched Shepard arguing with her unknown visitor. Her fingers tapped the desk idly. Come on, she’d fucked her, hadn’t she? Her lips curled into a smile when the asari went for broke, sliding onto Shepard’s lap and starting to grind on her. Good.  
“Get off me!” Shepard’s sudden outburst almost made Miranda knock over her cup. She cursed, steadying it, and watched Shepard throw the asari girl off her forcefully. 

“Well, damn, I wasn’t expecting that,” Miranda muttered. She leaned forward watching the gesturing figures in front of the fish tank. Then the asari was unzipping Shepard’s pants and the commander was melting in her hands.

“Get undressed, on the bed, hands and knees. I want that ass in the air.” Shepard said from the security footage. Miranda flushed. She watched the digital version of Shepard undressing, forgetting her uniform shirt and hurrying to mount the waiting asari slut from behind.   
“Well, well, I didn’t expect to hear you say that,” Miranda murmured to herself. She blushed despite herself as Shepard thrust her hips forward and the asari wailed with pure pleasure. She couldn’t see much from the angle they were fucking, but the maiden’s pleasure was apparent with every hard push of Shepard’s hips.

Miranda fished a set of wireless earbuds out of her desk drawer and slid them into place, selecting the sound to be transmitted to them quickly. Her quarters were fairly soundproof, but she didn’t want anyone passing her door to hear anything.  
Miranda felt like she was first seat to a private pornographic exhibition rather than a video to evaluate medical needs. It didn’t help that Shepard was stunning, the muscles of her ass flexing as she fucked the asari into her mattress. Miranda wasn’t surprised when the girl came all over her, wailing like a banshee. When Shepard pulled out, she frowned to see she still had an erection. She hadn’t come? Miranda checked the time of the footage. There was still at least ten more minutes. 

“Get on top. I wanna see you work that ass,” Shepard commanded. Miranda stared as she tore her unform shirt off. She gave a silent laugh seeing a few buttons bounce off from the force of her tear.  
“Shepard, you are a beast,” Miranda murmured. She sipped her tea, eyeing Shepard’s well-lined abdominals, her small breasts, and surging cock. 

The camera set into the ceiling panel above the bed caught them at a better angle and Miranda focused that one into frame. With Shepard’s shirt off, Miranda had a clear view of every inch of sweaty flesh. The asari worked onto Shepard’s cock, riding her enthusiastically and Miranda’s face grew more heated as she listened to Shepards grunts growing with volume on each thrust. It wouldn’t be too much longer now. Right? Miranda was beginning to wonder at Shepard’s stamina level and why it was so high when she came with a shout, grabbing the asari around the waist with one arm, thrusting upward like a possessed woman. The girl came again all over her and Miranda watched satisfied as Shepard collapsed onto her back, the asari dismounting from her.

“Well, that was enlightening.” Miranda sipped her tea as she watched the end of the footage, Shepard collecting her discarded uniform, before limping off naked to the shower. Miranda knew it was a breach of privacy to have so many cameras installed in the commander’s quarters, but she couldn’t help herself at this point.

Shepard did have a fine ass.

Miranda uncrossed her legs and stood up, flushing. She’d have to take care of this at this point.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Where should we go next? One of the teammates, or reconciliation with Liara? And should she find out first? Stay tuned :P
> 
> Sincerely, pen 3/04/2021


	4. Friendly Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Mass Effect 2.” These lovely people are Bioware’s.
> 
> Author’s notes: Just some exploration of game events and things. Enjoy.

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck as she neared Miranda’s office. She liked checking in on her squad mates in down time between skirmish runs and missions, but she was having a harder time of it lately. The thought made the heaviness between Shepard’s legs feel thicker and it hurt not to be able to palm it to a comfortable position. Thanks to her last few…. Entanglements, Shepard felt more primed than ever. It didn’t help that her new yeoman had taken it upon herself to be her assistant and chat her up at every opportunity. Kelly Chambers was pleasant and bubbly, and fun to talk to, but Shepard was getting the nagging feeling she’d been hired on to do other things with her.

Shepard, of course, was highly suspicious of the Illusive Man’s designs on her, especially having had two asari floozies thrown at her after her resurrection. Shepard just wished this thing hadn’t been attached to her. It had a mind of its own and she hadn’t been able to resist. She didn’t know how she was going to explain that to Liara and thinking of her ex-lover thrust a lance of pain through Shepard’s breast. She wouldn’t understand. She’d be shocked at her new appearance, then heartbroken at her two fast experiences to get acquainted to this new part of her body.

They’d just stopped off at Ilium again to aide Samara’s mission to tracking her query. After completing the mission and taking her off of the police detective’s hands, Samara had sworn her oath to Shepard’s cause. Shepard was grateful for the justicar’s addition. She was powerful and as quiet and respectful as Thane. The gap in the front of her leathers put Shepard in a pain of arrested lust when she was near. After, Shepard couldn’t help pinging Liara to ask if she had a free moment to talk. Again, in her office, again, a circle around Liara’s efforts to tracking down the Shadow Broker. Shepard again offered her help, and Liara gently put her off. 

Shepard wanted to drag her palm down her face and groan, but there was always a Cerberus crewmember seated in the dining area or moving around the kitchen getting food or drink. She opened the door to Miranda’s office, announcing herself politely. Miranda looked up from her desk, a smile that could mean anything on her lips.  
“Commander. What can I do for you?” Her lovely accent wrapped around each word and put the double entendre firmly into Shepard’s brain. The shaft between her legs gave a jolt and she wanted to palm it in her boxers to a more comfortable position. Dammit.

“Have a minute, Miranda?” Shepard was glad her voice was coming out so even. Her cock was heavy between her legs and she was certain Miranda knew it. Her eyes flicked down to her waist then back up to her face, her smile never faltering.  
“Of course, I can finish this report later.”  
Shepard was wondering what she was writing about this time but settled into the chair across from her desk. She crossed a foot over her knee, trying to get comfortable.  
“How are you?” Shepard asked. “Any thoughts on the team we’re acquiring?”

“Samara is an interesting addition. Whoever put her dossier together was banking she would throw her oath in with you. And she has. There is something compelling about you, Shepard. You get the job done.”  
Shepard flushed, remember Liara saying something like that in her first month with her on the Normandy SR-1. The reminder made her very sad even as lust pulsed through her cock. She’d have to leave very soon and take care of it. “I try. Most seem to respond to my leadership.”  
“They do. I think we’ll be ready for the Collectors in a short time. We really should make sure all our bases our covered and we’re fully prepared.”  
“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Shepard gave a laugh. “Mission first, any other thoughts second.”

“I have never been in as dangerous a fight. But I think we’ll get through,” Miranda offered. Shepard gave a wave of her hand.   
“Any personal issues or just a general statement?” she wanted to know. Now curiosity did tinge Shepard’s probe. Miranda was a very beautiful officer, her general moods ranging from ice queen to “cheerleader” as Jack had suggested. But now a flicker of indecision flashed across her face.  
“I may have something we need to sort out. If you have the time, that is,” Miranda quickly added. Shepard gave a nod. It seemed all of her new team had some kind of personal mission they wanted to bring up.   
“We’ll make the time. Just tell me,” Shepard offered. Miranda sighed and looked away.

“Soon. I’m just…going over my options. But I will tell you.”  
That was a dismissal if Shepard heard one. She gave a polite nod and rose to her feet. “Okay, Miranda. Whenever you’re ready.”  
Miranda’s smile turned coyly toward her. “If you ever need any…..assistance of your own, you know where to turn to.”  
Shepard’s face erupted into a bright red blush as she pushed the door panel to open. “Right. See you later, Miranda.”

Miranda gave a chuckle as she turned on the security monitor on her computer on. All of the feeds connecting to Shepard’s quarters were pure white static. “What the hell!” she murmured out loud. Smacking the monitor, she went over her options. Vakarian wouldn’t have messed with anything on the ship that didn’t have to do with the gun’s calibrations. Kasumi might have stolen effects from people, but messing up her computer, that was abit much. Samara was out of the question, and she didn’t think Thane would have either. Jack wasn’t entirely out of the clear as far as she was concerned. She didn’t trust the trashy convict further than she could throw her. But this seemed abit sophisticated for the brash tattooed woman.

It had to be that suit-rat, Tali-Zorah. Shepard had responded to her team’s message a few days prior and had promptly asked her to the Normandy SR-2. That hadn’t been part of the plan and Miranda thought she’d be easy to keep tabs on. Apparently not. Apparently, Tali had found her cameras in Shepard’s quarters and disposed of them while they’d reported to Ilium.   
“Damn her,” Miranda muttered. She rose to her feet, fists clenched, paced a step, then sat back down. If she confronted the quarrian, both she AND Shepard would know about her involvement with the survelliance. Bad enough Miranda didn’t know if Shepard had mated with anyone else on the ship since that asari “maintenance” worker. Each trip to see Liara had frustrated Shepard to no end. Miranda had to know.

‘Unless you went for a more hands-on approach.’ Miranda thought. Her face blushed hotly. She normally didn’t lose her cool over many people like this, but Shepard was too much. Apparently, she and her friends were proving too much to handle.

• * * * *

“Hey, Tali. What’s up?” Shepard asked, stepping off the elevator into her chambers. Her old friend had been waiting, gazing at the fish flitting around inside the wall-length tank. Their bright colors reflected off the front of the quarian’s helmet. Tali turned and her body language radiated comfortable friendship as she stepped closer. It really was too much that even Tali was looking good in her skin-tight environment suit. Shepard forced herself to take a deep breath in and out to collect her raging hormones.  
“Shepard. I thought you should know about all the bugs I found that Cerberus planted.”

Shepard gave a nod. She poured herself a brandy at her private bar and knew better than to offer one to the quarrian. Human and asari liquor didn’t pair well with their insides. “You mentioned that in engineering. I take it you feel more comfortable there now?”  
“No, Shepard.” Anger tinged Tali’s words. She approached her friend, angry on her behalf. “In your ROOM. Do you know I found about TWENTY of those damn things up here?”  
Shepard paused with her glass halfway to her lips. She almost choked out loud, thinking of what that asari worker had asked of her a few weeks ago on her very bed. “What!”   
“I did! Why are they that interested in watching you?” Tali demanded. The cock between Shepard’s legs twitched and she sat down, crossing her legs uncomfortably.  
“I think I have an idea,” Shepard said dryly once she was able to speak. Tali shook her head.

“I know. I watched some of the footage.”  
Shepard sputtered around her drink and regarded Tali with something like panic. “Please say you didn’t.”  
“I did.” Tali’s body language read nervousness as she paced in front of her. “I was fascinated and interested and well, if Liara weren’t with you, I’d want to offer myself to help.”  
Shepard’s brain was threatening to short-circuit. “Whu….Tali, you don’t have to….and Liara….”  
Tali gazed at her with something like sadness radiating off her body language. “I know you must be lonely without Liara, and why she won’t join us right now, I don’t know. But that asari wasn’t anything to you, I know. Just tell her that.”

Shepard leaned back on her sofa, running a hand over her face. She shuddered. “I’m worried she won’t like me this way. I’m worried she’ll leave me once she found out what I did. At least it wasn’t with anyone she knew…”  
“I know, Shepard.” Tali took a seat beside her, nudging her knee affectionately. “You two were apart and it may not have been cheating. She didn’t come back with you. But just talk to her, and I’m sure you two will work things out…”  
Shepard gave a short laugh. “After she’s done yelling at me? I hope so.” She turned toward her quarian friend, a rueful smile on her face. “Thanks for taking the bugs out. Now at least I can take care of this thing without knowing they’re watching.”

“What do you mean, oh.” Tali’s voice grew interested. “Well, yes, I’m sure you can….take care of it. Until Liara wants to come back that is. Just talk to her. I’m sure she needs our help more than she admits.”  
“I think so too.” Shepard was deeply worried about her erstwhile girlfriend. If she kept coming to Ilium, she was sure Liara would let her in on her mission and she could help her. She was sure of it. “Thanks, Tali.”  
“Anytime, Shepard. I’ve got your back,” Tali said sweetly, and Shepard smiled a wide genuine smile at her. 

“Thanks. And anything you need help with, let me know. And we’ll take care of it.”  
“I know we will, Shepard. Goodnight.” Tali left for the elevator, calling it down and stepped on. Shepard picked up a datapad and went through her emails. There was one from the Illusive Man. Shepard skimmed it quickly then read it over again carefully. Information about the Shadow Broker? Liara would want this.  
Feeling somewhat important for her exgirlfriend, Shepard pinged off a message to her. She had showered and changed into a pair of n7 boxer shorts and a matching tank when she’d gotten a message back.  
“My office on Ilium. Whenever you’re ready.”

Shepard gave a grin, her cock twitching. She felt warm and fuzzy all at once and eased her shaft out of her shorts. A careful session later and she had come, relaxing. After cleaning her hands, Shepard re-read Liara’s message again and again as she settled for bed. Liara was the one she wanted in her bed, not anyone else. 

She hoped she would be with her soon.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Any thoughts? Its shadow broker time. Review if you liked.
> 
> Pen 3/07/2021


	5. The Professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Mass Effect 2.”
> 
> Author’s notes: This chapter came about cause it fell out of my head practically. I love Mordin and his involuntarily scientific teasing. And who says he wouldn’t want a physical on Shepard after what Cerberus did to her?

Shepard entered the lab on the fore side of the main deck of the Normandy, the door hissing and irising opening for her. Their newest recruit, a salarian doctor named Mordin Solus, had been picked up on Omega and he was always at work. Before she got up, long after lights out and through the crew’s third shift, Shepard was sure of it. Mordin had a curious mind and even his fast speech didn’t deter her. He always had something fascinating to say and lately odd bits of humor had been speckled through.   
“How are you doing, Mordin? All set up?” Shepard asked. The salarian blinked his large eyes at her and smiled.

“Just fine. Right now, going over Cerberus crew member’s medical charts. All in good health, mind you, but the dental explosion capsules really should go…”  
Shepard raised an eyebrow at that. “I hope you didn’t disturb them. Can’t lose the crew right now.”  
“Or at all,” Mordin agreed. “Did not bother their teeth, though, I doubt most know they have them. Cerberus really is quite cautious, aren’t they?”  
“I hope they’ll realize in working with you and the others that not just humanity has the best minds to offer. Especially yours,” Shepard said.

Mordin shrugged, passing a long finger over his data pad to swipe to the next chart. “You flatter me. Am abit rusty on human physiology but will be up to speed in no time. Speaking of, would like to document a physical from you.”  
Shepard’s cock twitched and she resisted the urge to cross her legs. “Uhm…..why? I had one….right after Freedom’s Progress.” The memory of a blue crest bobbing up and down over her shaft came to mind.

Mordin chuckled. He aimed a glance to the lab door; it was closed. No one would hear. Maybe Tali had taken the bugs out of his lab as well. Shepard really had to check.  
“Am aware of the….changes attached to you with Project Lazarus. Is similar to males of your species. Would like to see first-hand Cerberus’s work. They claim to be top notch.”  
Shepard scratched her cheek, her face as red as her hair. “I’m not showing you my….cock.”  
Mordin laughed. “Shocked at the implication! Wouldn’t dream of….mockery. Merely for medical satisfaction. You have to admit, this is a new development.”  
Shepard groused. “In more ways than one. You’d make sure no one could….read my physical chart?”  
“Please, Shepard. Will save your file under old STG passcode. No one from Cerberus will be able to hack it.”  
“Make it quick. Either before Ilium or after.”  
Mordin gave a nod. “Am aware of your plans with Dr. T’soni. On the way there, should suffice. We could do it in your captain’s quarters to ensure privacy.”

Shepard gave a nod, resigning herself to stripping in front of her salarian teammate. At least he hadn’t suggested Chakwas. Shepard really didn’t want her knowing about her change.  
“Very well. Meet me upstairs in an hour.”

“Will be there,” Mordin said. Shepard left through the hall door and made her way to the armory to check on Jacob. 

• * * * * *

“Shepard, thank you for letting me do this,” Mordin began, juggling a few data pads as he stepped off the elevator into her quarters.  
Shepard rubbed the back of her neck. She was still dressed in her Cerberus casual uniform and wasn’t looking forward to this. “Yeah well…remind me why I want to do this again?”  
Mordin blinked large eyes at her. “For good of scientific research. May help humans one day, think long-term if it helps.”  
Shepard spread her hands, wincing. “That’s me, trying to benefit mankind and all that.”

“Noted. Take off clothes, please.”  
At least he’d said please. Shepard kicked off her boots and unbuttoned her uniform shirt, tossing it on the bed. She pulled off her compression shirt beneath then her sports bra. Mordin was nodding, taking notes as he observed more pale flesh criss-crossed with random orange scars.  
“Can see where the Lazarus project left marks on you. Most interesting. Does it hurt at all?” He asked. Shepard grunted, half turning to unzip and drop her fatigues, keeping her boxers on.

“No, not really. The cybernetic implants they put in boosted my strength and biotics so all good there.”  
“Definitely helped what’s already defined,” Mordin said, trailing one long finger down the back of a defined deltoid muscle. Shepard grimaced at how cold his touch was. “Very well shaped, for human, you understand.”  
“Glad to hear it,” Shepard said dryly. Mordin gestured to her boxer shorts.

“Lower those as well.”  
“Oh for! How about I just give you a peek at it and keep ‘em on? It’s kinda cold up here,” Shepard complained. Mordin gave a smirk at her and tapped one finger on his data pad.  
“Please. Won’t take long.”  
“FINE.” Shepard dropped her boxers and crossed her arms across her breasts, trying to ignore how Mordin’s eyes widened at the sight of her. Her shaft lay against her thigh, nowhere near arousal.  
“Fascinating. Looks far….more realistic than just a mod. Is it shaped through your clitoris?” Mordin asked.

Shepard looked away, turning red. “Yeah. I, uh, still have the opening. But there’s more.”  
“Interesting. Have you used this new attachment?”  
Shepard coughed, her face as red as her hair. “Maybe?”  
“Not a definitive answer,” Mordin scolded. “Yes or no.”  
Shepard groaned and tugged her boxers back up. “Yes, okay? Cerberus threw these two asari at me and well I wasn’t in the best position to fight against it.”  
Mordin looked at her with something akin to pity. It made her ache. But he nodded. “Can understand. If not your idea, can feel like betrayal. Did you at least enjoy yourself?”  
Shepard rotated at Mordin’s point, and he made notes on her back muscles. “Yeah…. And I ejaculated if that’s what you’re getting at.”

“Interesting. Male part of physiology apparent. Wonder if that was Cerberus’s aim….”  
Shepard grimaced, looking back to Mordin. “I wondered that myself. They want my dna for something. Guess they didn’t want to just impregnate me when they want me on the front lines.”  
“No, that would be impossible. You’d be out for quite some time,” Mordin agreed. “The implications are shocking. Wonder if Miranda knew about these high plans for you.”  
“Well, she did reconstruct me. I imagine she may,” Shepard said dryly, forming a bicep at Mordin’s urging. The orange lines beneath her skin moved with the gesture.  
Mordin stared at her, large eyes unblinking. “Interesting. Will be keeping an eye on her.”

His tone was less jovial and held a deadly tone. Shepard was glad suddenly that he was on her side. “Thanks.”  
“No, thank you, Shepard. Interesting work. Help against Collectors. Good mission at end of life,” Mordin said jovially now. Shepard could sense a hint of weariness behind his gaze. Mordin was holding onto something she was all too familiar with. Guilt. Shepard reached for her shirt, resolved to befriend her salarian teammate gradually. He was already proving a good ally.  
“Anytime. Uhm, are we done?”

“Yes, have sufficient data. May hurry and cover self, lest I find you attractive,” Mordin joked. Shepard groaned and reached for her fatigues.  
“Later, Mordin,” she said as he made his way to the elevator, juggling his data pads.  
“Yes, much later. Good luck with your mission with Dr. T’Soni. Hope all goes well for you.”  
‘Shit does everyone know Liara and I used to be lovers?’ Shepard thought. She gave a nervous smile.

“I’ll do my best.”

o   
o   
o   
o   
o * * * * *

“Shepard! It’s good to see you!” Liara smiled up at Shepard as she entered her office. Garrus and Tali filed in after her and all nodded at each other. The mood felt calm, so Shepard had no problem getting down to it.  
“I know you’re looking for the Shadow broker. Cerberus gave me data on where to find him. Interested?” Shepard couldn’t help her tell-tale smirk as Liara’s eyes lit up at her.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Lair of the shadow broker time! Any Mordin lovers? Review if you liked.
> 
> Pen 3/10/2021

**Author's Note:**

> End notes: Oh, there’s gonna be a few more :P I’m not stating Shepard is a monster for somewhat cheating on Liara. At this point she hasn’t met back up with her on Ilium. But she is thinking of her. Leave a review if you liked, or tell me what you think.
> 
> Cheers, pen 3/01/2021


End file.
